User blog:LeMansRacer/Steam Summer Sale 2012 - Day 1
Today is the beginning of the Steam Summer Sale 2012. What's Steam? Steam is a content delivery service for the PC. It was developed by Valve as a form of authentication process for Half-Life 2. It went live in late 2007 and quickly became an online digital digital distribution store. Steam has a sale during both the Summer and Winter of a year. These sales are usually extremely heavy on price cutting but each deal usually only lasts for about a day. Today marks the beginning of the 10 day sale (July 12th - July 22nd) and as such there are several price drops across the store. What is most important though are the Daily Deals - these are 9 games that are heavily discounted for an entire day. Each day of the Steam sale rests at 6pm BST (British Summer Time). Be sure to keep an eye out for EA day as there will be four Need for Speed titles on sale. Day 1 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' Base Game - 50% off of retail price. (DLC not included in sale) Its a Call of Duty game. Like shooting but sick of the other seven titles in the series but still want the same game? That's the only reason I can see behind buying it. 'Crusader Kings II' Franchise - 75% off of retail price. A middle ages strategy game. 'Indie Bundle I' Bundle - 75% off of retail price. A bundle of fun indie games. There will be a game in this bundle you'll love. Not available in all regions! 'Legend of Grimrock' Base Game - 60% off of retail price. An modern RPG crafted by the old school design era. As fun as it is difficult... its really difficult. 'Might & Magic Heroes VI' Franchise - 50% off of retail price. A turn based RPG strategy game. 'Portal Series' Franchise - 75% off of retail price. I don't need to justify buying this game. I'm surprised there are people out there that don't know about it. Its the polar opposite of the Call of Duty craze - they're both amazing games that people like because they're amazing. By the way, the sale is not a lie. Additional: Get Portal 2: The Final Hours - it's a fantastic digital book about the development process for Portal 2 and game development in general. 'Ridge Racer: Unbounded' Base Game & DLC - 50% off of retail price. I don't know if I'd recommend it or not. I never liked Ridge Racer but this isn't really like the Ridge Racer of old. 'Terraria' Base Game - 75% off of retail price. Buy this game - seriously, why hasn't money flown out of your wallet and into your monitor? Its a simplistic side-scrolling RPG game. 'Total War: Shogun 2' Base Game, DLC and Expansion Packs - 75% off of retail price. A really, really, really amazing strategy game with you taking on the armies of Japan. Get the "Fall of the Samurai" expansion pack and you'll be watching "The Last Samurai" from an eagle eye view. Category:Blog posts